scratchmappingfandomcom-20200214-history
BookAuthor
"Pieman" - France_mapper History BookAuthor joined Scratch after a friend suggested it. He didn't make many games, and his old account was quiet for a while. His first mapping project was made in 2018, called “AFOE EP 1“. BookAuthor finished the story shortly later, with the series ending after 4 episodes. During this time, BookAuthor got his first warning from Scratch for posting a link from another website on his profile comment feed. After this, BookAuthor engaged in a extremely intense flame war with a person over whether Scratch 3.0 would be good or not. The war ended a couple weeks later, after BookAuthor and the person made peace. BookAuthor later decided to create a new account and move everything over to that one to make a fresh start. His plan succeeded, and he began anew. BookAuthor got his first ban from Scratch after fighting with a Scratch Team member over whether Scratch 3.0 was good or not. He was appealed a while later. After this, BookAuthor posted projects related to weather and other miscellaneous things but then suddenly became inactive. BookAuthor had started school, and health problems arose- not depression but a physical disease, namely glaucoma, a disease that can cause blindness if left untreated. Happily, BookAuthor got the help he needed. This period sucked hard, but after 4 months, he returned. BookAuthor returned with no ideas, he was sucked dry of things to make projects of so he turned to something that he had looked into before, mapping. He soon discovered Seany10 and became hooked on mapping. The onlynproblem was he was terrible at drawing maps. BookAuthor had actually gotten his map for AFOE made by a friend but a idea hit- finishing Seany10’s incomplete AFOP series. BookAuthor decided he would revamp and refurbish the series with a new name and minor edits to the first episode, but after that he would make everything. BookAuthor then took Seany10’s AFOP renamed it and edited it, and before he shared it he soon began work on the next one. The second episode took a long time, as BookAuthor tired his best to mimic Seany10 but incorporate his own style into the episode. He finished it and officially began... The Alternate Future of Vopra! After he finished it, he began work on his next mapping series, AFOEA. Not long after this he broke his finger. He healed a while later and created the ideology of Pienenhoods. He began spreading the practice of Pieinsits, which failed, and BookAuthor was warned. He then returned to working on his projects. In late October, BookAuthor was diagnosed with dry eye, an annoying eye defect that causes your eyes to become extremely uncomfortable when you‘re lucky, but when you’re not, it basically makes you feel like your eyeball is on fire. BookAuthor later decided to join the 2nd war on Gaumont and was the creator of Operation Booger. He later left the SMC but rejoined a while later due to complicated things he also join in the war against Kermu in the closing days of the war. After it ended he created the NCR his official nation. In early January BookAuthor once again attempted to revive his ideology and religion. Views of Others Positive Seany10 - Thank you for your Inspiration and map you have truly changed my journey on scratch Finland_Ball - Seems very nice and his scratch projects are cool Enjania - I got off to a rocky start in the beginning but I think hes pretty cool Mopscrub - Cool person! Neutral Renland - I had a rough relationship in the beginning but we're better now plus he is cool for what he did to Kermu Enemies Gaumontbross - A particular annoying 9 year old who is quite gay Kermu - Lets just ignore this turdball Endmaster (Not on scratch) - A messed up pervert of a man Mizal (Not on scratch) - He deleted my story so I trolled his discord fair deal B Category:American Mappers Category:Atheist Mappers Category:Mappers